Switzerland
Switzerland is the 44th Character. He was added in the Update 2.4 along with Singapore and Saudi Arabia. He is the 18th European Country. He is a five Star opponent in Arcade. Appearance He has light brown skin, brown open eyes, buzz cut auburn color hair, big nose, toothless smile, and smart ears with a small pupil. If you click on the Power Button, Switzerland wears a winter cap and the stadium is covered in snow. Power Shots Switzerland's Air Power Shot is the Super Yeti Shot. The whole arena fills with snow and there's a Snow hat that's on his head (the hat he is wearing falls off), a huge yeti comes, grabs a huge snowball (with ball inside) and throws the snowball into his opponent's goal. The ground Power Shot is when a windy snow comes and then he releases the ball. If you don't counter it, you will turn into a snowman (with ball and player inside it) and a giant snowball will go against you, breaking the snowman. Remember, the snowball only breaks you, but the real ball is inside the snowman, but maybe a glitch will happen when it only scores when the snowman breaks and when it is kicked before the snowball it will freeze. Counter Attack Switzerland's Counter Attack is called Ready Go Shot. The Stadium fills with snow too. Switzerland makes a snowball and throws the snowball horizontally in the winter snow storm to the opponent. If the opponent touches the snowball he disappears for 5 seconds. This Counter Attack is not hard, and it's a bit like Saudi Arabia's, Thailand's, South Africa's and Singapore's Counter Attack. You also can do a glitch during this Counter Attack. When Switzerland makes the snowball, very fast dash to it and the snowball explode and the opponent disappear also. You get a chance for open goal. This Glitch is similair to the Singapore Glitch. Unlock Requirements To unlock Switzerland, you must the win first place in the Minor League without Power shot and dash or you must pay him for 4,300,000 points. This can be really hard, because you can dash by accident very easily. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Switzerland Tips & Tricks If you do Switzerland's Ground Shot and there comes snow and the opponent transforms into a snowman, you must kick the snowman in his goal. When you kick the snowman in his goal it is a 100% chance of a goal. Glitch If Switzerland doing his Ground shot and the opponent transforms into a snowman, sometimes the big snowball disappears in front of the snowman. Then the opponent of Switzerland the whole game is a Snowman. Trivia * Switzerland (when you activate the Power Shot), Colombia (when he use the Power shot) and Kepler 22B (when you meet him in the Tournament) are the only characters that effect the background. * Switzerland is one of the few characters with a special Counter Attack. * Switzerland is one of the characters with a Ground Power Shot. * Switzerland (He wears a winter hat) is one of the Characters that will get a different look when you click on the Power Shot Button. Category:Characters